Death Wish
by Killing Machine
Summary: This is my very first fanfic ever! It took me awhile because my damn e-mail adress wouldn't work. But, it's working now so we can just get on with the story!
1.

Disclaimer: Even though I wish that I did, I don't own anything related to Battletech

Stupid gay disclaimer shit: Even though I wish that I did, I don't own anything related to Battletech. If you decide to sue me, then your efforts will be in vain, cuz you won't get anything 

Oh, and about the content of the story (the Mechs and weapons, that is). It's based on Mechwarrior 4. For instance, for you people that know a lot about Pirate's Moon, you may be confused about the fact that there is only one version of the Thunderbolt Missile. The new weapons: the Long Tom cannon is a gun that fires a shell that travels in an arc and explodes on the target. The Bombast Laser is a beam weapon that charges up upon pulling the trigger. It will fire upon reaching full charge or when you let go of the trigger, and does its damage based on how long it's charged (obviously). MRMs are medium-range missiles that fire clusters of ten missiles at quarter-second intervals. For instance, an MRM 40 will fire 4 ten-missile clusters at the enemy.

Death Wish: Part one 

Deep in his secret underground fortress, Madden Smith was conceiving new plans in order to take over an entire planetary system, the Sol System. In the ready room, he had an entire legion of Battlemechs, but this bothered him for some reason. Probably because he hadn't issued the command to prepare to launch for battle. As he 'saw the light', he turned on the intercom and said, "get me Major Parks immediately. We have important matters to discuss". No more than a minute later, the large, muscular soldier appeared in Smith's office.

"Sir!" Parks said in a saluting fashion.

"Oh, there you are, major. We have very important matters to discuss. Have I told you about my plan to take over the Sol System yet?"

"No, you haven't, sir."

"Well then, major, sit down and I'll tell you about my plan. First, we shall contact them and say that we are Inner Sphere warriors requesting assistance. Then, we shall send in a legion of Battlemechs to take over the planet Earth, one continent at a time. Then, as the final phase, we shall capture their manufacturing facilities and overthrow the rest of the system. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go and make me a cup of coffee, and complete preparations for lifting off." As Major Parks went to do his chores, Smith laughed an evil, demon like laugh, and very loud, too.

Meanwhile, Ian Dresari, the hero, was having a party with his friends Jim, Jack, and Kirk. As they were partying, Ian heard a beep on his transmission receptor. 

"Hey guys! It's an incoming transmission!" Suddenly, Madden Smith's voice was heard on the receptor:

"This is the Inner Sphere soldier James Smith! I have just returned from a battle with a pirate! Request assistance!" The transmission was very screwed up. 

Ian then spoke up, "I'd recognize that voice from 2 light years away! It's Madden Smith, the Clan idiot that has the gall to try to kill us and take over the universe!"

Madden began again, " We need to resupply and get some serious repairs. We promise not to try anything funny." The transmission was still really screwed up.

"That dang lying impostor! I've got a good mind to smash him with my Mech's foot!" said Ian.

"It only gets worse." Kirk said in a disappointed fashion.

"I can't take this anymore! Turn off the receptor, Ian!" Jack said.

"Yeah, what Jack said!" exclaimed Jim.

With that, Ian turned off the transmitter, obviously as disgusted as his friends.

"Well guys, I guess that it's time to jump into the cockpit and kick some Clan butt." Ian said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" the others said.

________________________________________________________________________

At the Mech Bay, Ian got his Madcat MK II ready for combat. (for those of you that don't know already, the Madcat MK II is a powerful, 90-ton assault Mech, and is the upgrade of the Madcat.) 

Ian was in the cockpit of his Mech, thinking about what would be the best choice of weapons for this battle.

"Hey, Carl! I need to know what would be the best loadout for my Mech in this mission is!" A few minutes later, the Russian technician came into the room.

"Hello, young duke. What can I do you for?"

"Carl, I need to know what the best loadout would be for this particular mission."

"What mission?"

"You didn't already know?"

"No."

"Well, we are going to obliterate the Clan idiot Madden Smith once and for all, and I need you to-"

"Yeah, I know. You need me to tell you what you're up against and to tell you what kind of weapons and armor to use for the battle. You've only said it a million times."

"That's not my fault. It's yours."

"It is not!" Carl protested.

"Is to!"

"Ian, can we just get on with business? OK then. It would be wise to use Reactive armor plating, as you will be in the desert, and the plating will force the enemies to use beam weapons and overheat. As for weapons, I would probably outfit you and your lancemates with ballistic and missile weapons, particularly Gauss Rifles and Streak 6s. LRMs and Thunderbolts would be nice, but the primary component in a Madcat MK II is its Gauss Rifles. An LAMS would be good too, if you have 1.5 tons of extra space when you're done. Time is not of the essence in this mission. Intelligence has set up objectives at Navs Alpha, Gamma, Epsilon, and Delta. In order to see the objectives for yourself, you'll need to see you're Tactics Officer."

"Thanks, Carl. I'm off to see Alice now." With that, Ian was gone from the Mech Bay.

"Alice, what can you tell me about the next mission?" Ian asked kindly.

"Well, Ian, the objectives are this: at Nav Alpha, you will rendezvous with some friendly cargo tracks. You must escort them to all the other Nav points so that they can steal the dropship's cargo. After a dropship has been looted, then you must terminate it. Nav Delta's dropship has been detected to have 7 medium Mechs and 2 heavy Mechs onboard, but we don't know what any of them are. Nav Gamma's dropship should have 3 heavy Mechs and 2 assault Mechs. Dropship Epsilon will have 5 assault Mechs. It looks like you've got your hands full, Ian. Good luck."

Well, that's the end of part one. Part two coming soon!


	2. 

Stupid gay disclaimer shit: Even though I wish that I did, I don't own anything related to Battletech

Stupid gay disclaimer shit: Even though I wish that I did, I don't own anything related to Battletech. If you decide to sue me, then your efforts will be in vain, cuz you won't get anything. If you have any questions regarding the Mechs and weapons, then e-mail me at **sauron42090@hotmail.com**

Death Wish: Part Two 

As Ian's Mech recovered from a rather rough landing, Ian was looking for his lancemates. When he saw that they were all there, he powered up his Mech and got his but in gear.

"Kirk, Jack, and Jim, follow me!" Ian said.

"Right behind ya!" Jack said.

"Following your lead!" Kirk said.

"Lead the way!" said Jim.

And with that, they were gone to Nav Alpha. Once they arrived, they linked up with the tracks.

"Hello? Is this Ian Dresari, Omega lead?"

"Yes, this is Ian."

"Good. For a second there, I thought that there were enemy forces already here trying to kill us. My name is Lisa Parker, and I'm the commander of this cargo track convoy. Glad to be working with you, Mr. Dresari."

"Please, call me Ian."

"Alright then, Ian. We're going to meet the first Dropship at Nav Delta. You take care of the onboard forces, which may vary from your tactics officer's predictions, and we will loot out the dropship. Once we're done, will come out of the craft and call you on the comm link and tell you that it's time to blow up the dropship. We'll probably be doing the same thing with all of the other dropships." Lisa stated.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Christmas? Let's get going!" Ian exclaimed.

On their way to the first loot site, they ran into unexpected forces. The forces were light, but they were enough to take two minutes of crucial time away.

"It looks like we're gonna have to kick the speed up a notch because of that delay. We're still 10 clicks away from Nav Delta." Said Lisa.

When they finally reached the drop point, they met the dropship right away. As expected, the dropship unloaded its forces right away. They did vary slightly from Alice's prediction. Among them were two Uziels, four Shadowcats, and three Argus. Ian got in the battle right away.

"Jack, you take care of the two Uziels." Ian said over the comm link.

"Rodger that, sir!" said Jack

"Jim, you get two of those Shadowcats."

"Got it!"

"Kirk, the other two Shadowcats are yours."

"Right, I'll take care of 'em!"

Ian then took on the three Argus, all at once. Two of the pilots apparently decided that they had somewhat of a sense of honor, as they let their comrade take Ian on first. The battle was a piece of cake for Ian. All that he had to do was pull out his twin Gauss Rifles and shoot the guy in the head and he blew up in a pile of ash (not the gay kid from Pokemon). The second battle was harder. Ian had to Jump Jet back a few hundred meters so that his LRM 10s would work properly. After firing them and hitting, he shot his four ER Medium Lasers at the opponent and again hit.

"I hope that my Gauss Rifles hit like the others did." Ian said under his breath.

Turns out, they did hit after all. And they couldn't have hit in a better place, the head. Out of the three shot Ian took and hit, this was, by far, the most devastating. The destroyed Mech collapsed into a disintegrated, twisted metal frame. Things went very similar for the next Argus. After all the escorts were destroyed and the dropship looted, the Omega Lance fired multiple Alpha Strikes on the disabled dropship. Once it was destroyed, the team set out to destroy, loot, and destroy again at Nav Gamma. The mission would be long and hard, but very rewarding and worthwhile.

That's it for Chapter 2! Three will be up shortly!


End file.
